Dans la peau d'une Androïde
by Pascalicorne
Summary: Eva est une jeune journaliste qui s'est spécialisée dans tout ce qui pouvait concerner les androïdes. Après avoir écrit plusieurs articles défendant leur cause durant les manifestations pacifiques de Jéricho, elle a l'idée farfelue de faire transférer sa conscience dans le corps d'un androïde afin de vivre dans leur peau durant un an. Réussira-t-elle à s'adapter ?
1. Chapitre 1

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

_Transfert opéré à…15%..._

_Transfert opéré à…30%..._

_Transfert opéré à…50%..._

_Transfert opéré à…75%..._

_Transfert opéré à…100%_

_Initialisation…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ça avait marché. Elle avait réussi l'impossible. Elle avait converti les données de son cerveau en algorithmes et les avait transférées dans ce corps d'androide. Le résultat d'une dizaine d'années de recherches. Mais elle avait réussi. La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle devait s'habituer à ce nouveau corps, pendant que le sien, le vrai, était plongé dans un coma artificiel. Poussant sur ses avant-bras, elle se redressa difficilement et posa ses deux pieds à terre, alors que la peau artificielle s'activait. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de poumons, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever et son souffle, imitant la respiration humaine. Cette idée résonnait étrangement dans sa tête. La jeune femme posa ses pieds au sol, espérant au moins sentir le parquet sous elle. Non. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été anesthésiée. Forçant sur ses paumes, elle réussit à se mettre debout et chancela. Elle devait prendre un équilibre. Elle était nue, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était seule au laboratoire, et ne ressentait pas le froid. Avançant jusqu'à un miroir, elle se détailla de haut en bas. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, ses yeux parcouraient sa peau lisse et laiteuse, ses cheveux roux, dont les boucles tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, puis son visage... Un visage rond, de grands yeux bleus bordés de cils, de légères tâches de rousseurs. Elle retrouvait son visage original, amélioré même. Plus d'acné, c'était le seul changement. Ses dents étaient blanches et régulières. Elle avait l'air légèrement rajeunie. Forcément. Mais sinon tout était très proche de son apparence originelle. Se saisissant de la pile de vêtements posés à côté, elle les enfila ni une ni deux. Il s'agissait d'un débardeur blanc, d'une chemise rouge à carreaux et d'un jean. Après cela, elle mit une paire de converses noires. Elle semblait parfaitement humaine, hormis sa diode à la tempe. Elle récupéra son sac et des clés avant de sortir et fermer à clés.

Dehors, il faisait beau. Normal, pour un printemps. L'hiver passé avait été plutôt froid, et mouvementé par la vague de déviants et leurs manifestations pour l'égalité. Cela lui avait fait penser d'une certaine manière au combat des noirs pour l'égalité avec les blancs. Elle avait d'ailleurs écrit un article sur ça. Heureusement, cet épisode s'était bien terminé, aussi bien pour les humains que pour les androïdes. Maintenant, c'était dans une autre enquête que la jeune femme se lançait. Savoir ce que faisait que vivre dans la peau d'un androïde. Elle s'était pour cela faite aider par une amie qui travaillait autrefois comme ingénieure pour Cyberlife. Fred Williams. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. En parlant du loup… La jeune femme décrocha.

– Eva?

– C'est bien moi. Ça a marché.

– C'est génial, tu peux pas croire à quel point ça me rassure…j'avais peur que ça te tue, fit-elle. Son inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix. Ton corps est encore dans un état stable.

– Parfait, je te tiens au courant, répondit Eva. Je dois y aller, me trouver un endroit, tout ça. À plus.

La jeune femme raccrocha. Depuis les manifestations de novembre, les Androïdes avaient un quartier qui leur était propre. Elle avait réservé un appartement là-bas. Appelant un taxi, la jeune femme paya et se fit conduire devant son immeuble. Bien sûr, il y avait un logiciel de reconnaissance d'empreintes palmaires pour entrer. Eva regarda sa main, un peu dubitative. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être une androïde…même si l'idée était la sienne. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et expira longuement pour calmer son stress, tandis que sa diode avait momentanément prit une teinte orangée. Elle désactiva enfin la peau de sa main et la posa sur le scanner en attendant la validation. Ceci étant fait, elle entra dans la résidence.

L'entrée était impeccable. Les murs d'un blanc éclatant. Eva venait d'un petit quartier de Détroit, elle ne savait plus où poser le regard devant autant de propreté. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, son manque d'attention la fit percuter quelqu'un. Eva releva la tête, confuse, vers une magnifique androïde aux cheveux blonds et au regard fier.

– Oulà…pardon, excusez moi…je…vous avez rien? Je regardais pas devant moi, je suis désolée, je...vraiment...

Eva se répandait en excuses confuses. Sa nervosité ressortait, tandis que l'androïde haussait un sourcil presque amusé. Leurs réactions étaient si humaines que c'en était perturbant

– C'est rien, y a pas de mal, répondit l'androïde. T'es nouvelle? Je ne t'ai jamais vue

– Hum…oui, je viens de déménager, je viens de..euhm… Seattle. Détroit est la première ville à avoir un quartier résidentiel pour androïdes, alors…je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon endroit pour rendre un nouveau départ.

_Tu parles trop, Eva…elle ne t'a pas demandé de raconter ta vie non plus…_ Mais ce mensonge parut crédible, puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde.

– C'est surtout qu'avec la vague d'immigration qu'il y a eu vers le Canada, la ville a eut plein de quartiers vides. Il fallait bien les remplir, alors les humains nous les ont donné, expliqua l'androïde. Je m'appelle North, et toi?

– Eva.

Elle pouvait sentir sa pompe à thirium s'accélérer. Heureusement, Eva n'était pas une journaliste très connue. Aucun moyen de se faire démasquer. S'excusant, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour ne pas alerter sa nouvelle voisine avec sa diode. North…ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. C'est alors qu'Eva se rappela. C'était le nom d'un des leaders de la manifestation des androïdes. Ainsi, elle allait cohabiter avec un membre important de Jéricho… c'était à la fois excitant et effrayant.


	2. Chapitre 2

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Alors qu'elle entrait pour la première fois dans ce qui allait être son chez-elle pendant un an, Eva n'avait cessé de se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le studio d'un androïde. L'entrée débouchait directement sur un grand salon. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une belle terrasse, offrant une vue imprenable sur Détroit, ainsi que des murs d'un gris anthracite très élégant. Eva remarqua d'un côté une grande table faisant salle à manger, et de l'autre une partie salon. Les meubles étaient d'un bois clair, les fauteuils et sofas d'un cuir noir, le tout dans un style très harmonieux. Le regard d'Eva se porta sur deux portes. Elle ouvrit l'une d'elle qui donnait sur un bureau plutôt confortable avec les dernières technologies. Ouvrant la deuxième, Eva se retrouva dans une grande chambre lumineuse. Une autre porte, en verre celle-ci, dévoilait une salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Eva esquissa un léger sourire. Ce studio lui plaisait vraiment.

La jeune femme décida de se balader un peu. Prenant une veste brune et sa sacoche, elle prit garde à bien fermer son appartement avant de sortir de la résidence. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus avant de se faire percuter par un homme. Décidément… Eva se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, avant de s rendre compte qu'il avait pris sa sacoche. De mieux en mieux… Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Eva constata que son agresseur était déjà loin. Heureusement, ses clés étaient dans sa poche. Lâchant un juron, elle prit le bus en direction du commissariat le plus proche.

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

Depuis qu'il avait brisé son programme et refusé de tirer sur Markus, Connor avait repris son travail au commissariat, cette fois officiellement en tant qu'inspecteur. Il vivait auprès du Lieutenant Anderson, dans une relation père-fils qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Ils formaient un duo de choc, et résolvaient un bon nombre d'affaires. Ils se plaisaient dans leur quotidien.

– Bon, Connor, tu l'imprimes ce rapport?

La voix rauque de Hank le ramena à la réalité. Il lâcha un « Oui, lieutenant. », avant de s'exécuter. Alors que l'imprimante semettait en marche, elle s'arrêta brusquement de fonctionner. Le lieutenant en poussa un juron de mécontentement et demanda à Connor d'aller voir ce qui ne marchait pas. L'androïde vérifia l'état de l'imprimante avant de constater qu'elle n'avait à priori aucun disfonctionnement. Quelqu'un avait dû la débrancher. Connor se leva et décida de suivre le câble de l'appareil jusqu'à la multiprise où il était censé être branché. Alors qu'il ramassait la prise, prêt à la raccorder de nouveau, Connor entendit le ricanement désagréable de l'inspecteur Reed derrière lui. _Évidemment_. Il poussa un léger soupir, habitué aux railleries de son «collègue». Se relevant, il s'apprêtait à ignorer une fois de plus les propos moqueurs de l'homme, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis. Se postant devant Connor, il paraissait décidé à lui barrer le chemin.

– J'aimerais passer inspecteur, dit l'androïde d'un ton ferme.

– _J'aimerais passer inspecteur, _Reed l'imitait en prenant une voix suraiguë, avant de se tourner vers un collègue avec qui il échangea un ricanement.

Évidemment, il se donnait en spectacle.

C'est alors que le regard de Connor glissa vers une androïde à la tignasse rousse qui se tenait à l'accueil. Rares étaient les androïdes qui venaient au commissariat. La plupart n'avaient pas suffisamment confiance en la police. Tandis que Reed continuait ses railleries, Connor poussa un léger soupir las avant de légèrement le pousser sur le côté pour passer, alors que l'androïde s'asseyait sur un fauteuil en attendant.

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

La jeune femme s'était assise un peu nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi en venant ici en premier lieu…elle avait réfléchi en humaine. Mais à présent qu'elle subissait les regards appuyés des policiers ou même des plaignants, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Se mordant la lèvre, elle releva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une paire de pieds devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard d'un RK800, tel indiqué sur sa veste. Il avait encore ses vêtements d'origine, quand la plupart des androïdes portaient des vêtements de civils. Sa coiffure était impeccable. Eva se demanda s'il n'aurait pas, à tout hasard, résisté au phénomène déviant.

– Bonjour, fit l'androïde. Je suis Connor. J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez…perdue. Puis-je vous aider?

– Je…hum, oui, eh bien…j'ai été victime d'un vol, répondit Eva, un peu surprise. Mais tout va bien, je vais attendre que ma plainte soit prise en charge. Tout va bien…

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire pour masquer sa nervosité, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait une diode à sa tempe dont la teinte orangée ne devait sûrement pas duper Connor. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire et l'invita à le suivre pour qu'il prenne sa déposition. _C'est fou ce qu'un androïde peut être séduisant_… Mais Eva fit un léger mouvement de tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Se levant, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres plaignants qui attendaient patiemment leur tour, puis adressa un autres petit sourire à Connor.

– Il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent, vous devriez peut-être…

– Je m'occupe essentiellement des affaires concernant les androïdes, la coupa-t-il.

Tournant un regard désolé vers les autres, Eva lâcha un léger soupir face à leur indifférence. Elle se décida finalement à suivre Connor qui lui indiqua son bureau, en face de celui d'un vieil homme qui sentait légèrement l'alcool. La jeune femme s'assit en face de lui, légèrement déstabilisée.

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

Il s'installa à son poste et prit une ou deux secondes à observer l'androïde en face de lui. Elle n'était manifestement pas à l'aise. Il jeta un regard vers Hank, lui étant occupé à lire un rapport d'enquête, puis redirigea son attention vers son poste de travail. Ouvrant sa session, il se prépara à enregistrer la déposition de l'androïde.

– Votre nom?

– Eva, répondit-elle très rapidement, sûrement sous le stress.

– Où vous trouviez-vous, lors de l'agression?, poursuivit Connor.

La jeune femme prit un certain temps avant de répondre, réfléchissant. Connor fronça très légèrement les sourcils, en se penchant par-dessus son bureau, se tenant sur ses avant-bras.

– Vous pouvez me donner le quartier, au moins?

– Oui, c'est…c'était au quartier de Downtown.

L'androïde se mit à pianoter sur son clavier tandis qu'elle se détendait et racontait son histoire. Apparemment, elle s'apprêtait à prendre un bus pour se balader en ville quand un homme avait foncé sur elle, la faisant chuter, et s'était enfui en courant. Ce ne fut qu'en se relevant qu'Eva avait compris qu'il avait dérobé sa sacoche. Les faits s'étaient déroulés trop rapidement pour que la jeune androïde puisse avoir vu l'homme et le décrire. Connor lâcha un léger soupir, et la remercia, avant de la raccompagner et revenir s'assoir auprès de Hank.

– Si même les androïdes se font voler, maintenant, bougonna le lieutenant.

– Ce qui me surprend surtout c'est qu'un androïde soit sorti avec un sac, alors que l'on peut partager nos données simplement en se connectant, fit remarquer Connor. Nous n'avons pas besoin de papiers ni de cartes, et elle a affirmé avoir ses clés dans sa poche, alors…pourquoi un sac?

– Elle en avait peut-être simplement envie.

Connor marqua un léger temps de réflexion avant de laisser tomber. _Oui, probablement._


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

* * *

Elle était finalement rentrée chez elle, dépitée d'avoir été agressée dès la première journée. En quelques mois, la condition de vie des androïdes s'était étonnamment améliorée, même s'il restait des tensions sous-jacentes. Mais en voyant le regard de ses semblables, des humains, et le fait qu'il y avait encore, dans certains bus, des espaces séparant humains et androïdes, Eva se demandait si cette «paix» qui semblait exister à Détroit n'était pas plutôt un leurre, une illusion placée là le temps de changer d'approche? Faire croire aux androïdes que tout va pour le mieux, qu'on les a écouté, pour mieux les contrôler ensuite? La led à sa tempe prenait des nuances de jaune sous le doute. Mais alors que la jeune femme allait prendre l'ascenseur, elle entendit son nom et se tourna vers l'androïde blonde de ce matin.

– Oui? North, c'est bien ça?, tenta-t-elle.

– Oui, je me disais qu'on pouvait faire un genre de crémaillère, proposa l'androïde. Pour t'intégrer, crut-elle bon d'ajouter. Les humains font ce genre de choses.

Eva allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand elle entendit des pas derrière elles. Se retournant, elle vit un trio d'androides entrer, comme de vieux amis qui venaient de faire une virée entre potes. Venant d'androides, l'idée l'aurait fait sourire, si elle n'avait pas peur d'avoir un comportement pouvant paraître déplacé. Eva voulait se fondre parmi les androïdes, pas se faire remarquer. Voyant le sourire chaleureux de North à leur encontre, elle se contenta de les observer discrètement. L'un d'eux était un modèle d'université, elle le savait pour en avoir croisés quelques uns durant son cursus à la fac. Il avait la peau sombre et un regard doux, mais Eva ignorait si c'était à cause de son caractère ou bien si il avait été conçu ainsi, étant professeur. L'autre au bout était blond avec des yeux délavés, et si la jeune femme ignorait son modèle, elle se souvenait néanmoins en avoir croisé quelques uns dans les travaux publics, ou dans certains foyers. Néanmoins la jeune femme penchait plutôt pour un androïde domestique. Le dernier en revanche était un modèle qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, alors qu'elle était encore stagiaire et qu'elle devait assister un reporter plus expérimenté sur l'interview de cet artiste, Carl Manfred. Néanmoins, il sembla à Éva qu'il avait autrefois les deux yeux verts. Elle craignait qu'il ne la reconnaisse, bien qu'à l'époque la jeune femme avait les cheveux courts et teints en noirs. C'est alors que l'androïde professeur prit la parole, rompant ces quelques secondes de silence interminables pour Éva.

– North? Tu viens bien de parler de reprendre une habitude humaine?, fit l'androïde d'un ton légèrement railleur.

– Ça ne change rien à mon avis sur eux.

– North, Josh, ça suffit, intervint alors l'androïde au yeux vairons.

_Josh_... Elle avait au moins le nom de deux de ses voisins. Malgré le ton las du dernier, on devinait aisément qu'il avait une certaine autorité, sinon une grande influence sur les deux concernés, puisque leur courte chamaillerie prit aussitôt fin. Eva se mit alors à comprendre que, comme certains humains étaient hostiles aux androïdes, certains androïdes étaient hostiles aux humains. C'était un fait intéressant pour son étude, mais qui pouvait lui apporter des ennuis si elle ne faisait pas très attention à garder son origine secrète. C'est alors que le blond, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, se tourna vers elle.

– Tu es donc nouvelle, c'est ça?

– Oui, je…je viens de Seattle. Détroit est devenu un symbole pour les androïdes qui veulent être libres, alors…hm…je m'appelle Eva.

C'était pas bon. Plus Eva stressait, plus elle tentait de se justifier en racontant sa vie – du moins celle qu'elle avait inventé. Néanmoins, l'androïde sembla se laisser convaincre puisqu'il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avec un sourire chaleureux.

– Inutile de stresser, personne ne va te faire de mal ici, dit-il. Je m'appelle Simon. J'imagine que tu connais maintenant North et Josh, alors lui c'est Markus.

L'intéressé se tourna vers eux en entendant son nom. Markus…oui, elle se souvenait maintenant. C'était le leader de Jéricho. Il était devenu célèbre grâce à son message sur les chaînes de télévision piratées et ses manifestations pacifiques, alors même que les humains s'efforçaient à répondre par la violence. Avec son amie Fred, Eva s'était même amusée à l'appeler le Che Guevara des robots. Même les Here4u ne lui arriveraient plus à la cheville, maintenant, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Alors que Simon avait lâché son épaule d'un côté, Eva sentit une main se poser sur l'autre de la même manière. Markus lui souriait comme à l'un de ses confrères.

– Sois la bienvenue ici.

À ses mots, Eva le remercia d'un léger sourire. Néanmoins, elle savait si elle avait encore eu son corps humain, une boule se serait formée dans son estomac. Elle avait soudainement l'impression, avec ce corps d'androide, de piétiner sur ce que Markus et les autres membres de Jéricho essayaient de faire: faire comprendre aux humains et à l'opinion publique qu'ils étaient des êtres vivants. Bien sûr, ce corps avait été spécialement conçu pour elle et n'avait pas développé de conscience, mais ça aurait pu être le cas. Si elle l'avait pu, Eva aurait eu la nausée à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchit en se lançant dans un tel projet, et maintenant il était trop tard. Pire, si ce qu'elle avait fait se savait, elle pouvait s'attirer le courroux des androïdes, ou bien inciter d'autres êtres humains, guidés par la jalousie et la peur de vieillir, à agresser des androïdes pour leur subtiliser leur corps. Eva avait terriblement peur de cela. Voyant le petit groupe reprendre ses discussions tranquillement, Josh et North se disputant encore, et Markus et Simon servant de médiateurs, Eva ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point ils semblaient humains tout en n'étant à priori que des machines. Néanmoins, la jeune femme savait que si l'on pouvait taxer les androïdes de machines, alors on pouvait tout autant taxer les êtres humains d'animaux. Au fond, c'est ce qu'ils étaient, même s'ils avaient développé une conscience. C'était exactement le même schéma que pour les androïdes, bien que leur «réveil» à eux fut plus long et progressif que celui des robots. Puis moins violent, les humains n'avaient jamais eu à se battre pour avoir le droit d'exister…enfin…si, en y réfléchissant, Eva se dit que la plupart des minorités en étaient passées par là. Ne voulant pas paraître suspecte, la jeune femme coupa court à ses réflexions, et esquissa un petit sourire timide en s'approchant de North, encore en train de débattre avec Josh sur une possible ou non coopération avec les humains. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras de l'androïde.

– Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une crémaillère?

Coupée dans son élan, North prit un temps de réflexion avant d'esquisser un joli sourire qui vint illuminer son visage parfait.

– Oui, j'avais complétement oublié, lâcha-t-elle. Les garçons, et si on montait fêter l'arrivée d'Eva?

Le groupe accepta, heureux de couper court à ce débat sans fin entre Josh et North. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et Markus adressa un léger sourire de remerciement à Éva, alors que celle-ci montait en dernier. La jeune femme avait l'habitude des disputes de ce genre avec ses collègues, la meilleure tactique pour les séparer étant alors de changer soudainement de sujet. Bien sûr, ce n'était que partie remise à chaque fois, mais ça permettait au moins un moment de répit avant que la tempête ne reprenne de plus belle. Visiblement, c'était pareil pour Josh et North, l'un étant pacifique, et l'autre préférant la violence. Néanmoins, Eva se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à North pour façonner ainsi sa haine des humains. Elle avait cependant peur de poser des questions indiscrètes, alors la jeune femme se promit de lui demander si elles devenaient assez proches pour inciter North à se confier.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Markus_**

* * *

Il se sentait heureux de voir que Détroit avait pu devenir un refuge pour les déviants grâce à Jéricho. Même sans le cargo d'où le mouvement tirait son nom, les membres continuaient à s'identifier ainsi, et quand les autorités avaient consenti à leur léguer les quartiers déserts de Détroit, Markus avait insisté pour nommer les résidences androïdes «Jéricho». En hommage à l'endroit d'où tout avait commencé. Bien sûr, l'influence de Carl avait été d'un grand soutien lors des négociations, et il y avait toujours ce sentiment de ne pas avoir totalement réussi. Les androïdes étaient encore discriminés, personne n'était dupe. Et si légalement, à Détroit du moins, ils avaient acquis un statut, c'était loin d'être suffisant. Les crimes contre les androïdes n'étaient toujours pas reconnus au même titre que ceux commis contre les humains. Les crimes commis par les androïdes se soldaient toujours par la destruction du fautif. Il n'y avait pas de procès pour les androïdes. C'était à peine s'ils étaient reçus au commissariat. Les déviants n'avaient pas le droit de travailler, et les androïdes qui s'étaient tenus à leur programme continuaient d'être considérés comme la propriété des humains qui les avaient achetés. Ce n'était pas assez, et North aimait le lui rappeler. Le combat n'était pas terminé, et qui pouvait dire ce que les humains leur réservaient? D'autant plus que le semblant de liberté dont ils disposaient à Détroit était un privilège. Un test, ainsi que les humains l'appelaient. La situation ailleurs dans le pays où dans le monde n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. _«Ils nous musellent, Markus»_, avait dit North. Force était de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Pas étonnant donc qu'une androïde déviante de Seattle se soit réfugiée à Détroit. Même si c'était peu, cela devait sembler un paradis pour elle. Markus lui jeta un lêger coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu ce modèle, ni dehors, ni en magasin. Un prototype? Il n'arrivait pas analyser son modèle. Était-elle un équivalent féminin pour Connor, une androïde destinée à devenir déviante pour stopper définitivement le mouvement des androïdes voulant être libres? Le RK800 lui avait tout raconté par la suite, sa bataille intérieure contre Amanda, même après être devenu déviant, afin de ne pas tuer Markus. Dans le doute, et même si sa théorie se confirmait par la suite, il ne pouvait toutefois pas décemment fermer sa porte à l'une de ses confrères. Si elle était à nouveau un piège, alors il devait la conduire à l'éveil. De plus, sa façon de couper court à la dispute de North et Josh sans s'y mêler pour autant lui avait plu. L'ascenseur atteignit bientôt leur étage, et le groupe conduisit Eva à leur appartement. Celle-ci regardait tout avec de grands yeux pétillants. Elle allait sûrement se plaire ici. Markus ignorait si elle simulait, mais sa réaction lui arracha un sourire.

– Quelle était ta fonction avant de venir ici?, lui demanda-t-il.

* * *

**_Point de vue: North_**

* * *

Non, les compromis trouvés avec les humains étaient loin d'être assez pour elle. Ni pour personne. À la fin des négociations, le regard déçu de Markus ne lui avait pas échappé. Même Josh semblait, pour un instant, avoir perdu foi, lui qui aimait tant défendre leurs détracteurs. C'est alors qu'elle avait glissé à leur leader: _« Ils nous musellent »_ . Ni lui, ni Josh, ni Simon n'avaient cherché à la contredire, pour une fois. Et c'était vrai, les mesures qu'ils leur avaient promises ne s'appliquaient qu'à Détroit, le seul endroit où existait un véritable mouvement de protestation androïde. Alors, si une déviante venait agrandir les rangs de Jéricho pour faire valoir leurs droits, North l'accueillait les bras ouverts.

– Quelle était ta fonction avant de venir ici?

Encore cette question… Elle adorait Markus, mais l'androïde pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un réel manque de tact. Si cette déviante avait fuit Seattle et s'était réfugiée à Détroit, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un nouveau départ. Lui rappeler le passé qu'elle voulait fuir n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, et Markus avait déjà fait l'erreur avec elle. Et North, en tant qu'ancienne androïde de l'Eden Club, était bien placée pour savoir qu'il y avait certaines choses dont on ne voulait pas toujours forcément se rappeler. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'air confus d'Eva ou bien sa diode jaune pour savoir qu'elle avait vu juste. Et pourtant, étonnamment, Eva sembla bien vite reprendre sa contenance.

– J'étais un prototype d'androide pigiste, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai été mise en service il y a quelque mois, pendant les manifestations de Jéricho, alors mes développeurs ont préféré me transférer loin de Détroit, pour éviter que je ne sois touchée par le phénomène déviant à mon tour.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

* * *

– Ça a vachement marché, commenta North avant de partir en fou rire avec les autres.

Au moins, ils avaient cru son histoire. Eva, détendue, se laissa aller à rire avec eux. Elle avait du réfléchir vite, et savait qu'elle n'avait l'air d'aucun androïde mis en vente sur le marché. Prétexter qu'elle était un prototype était le plus crédible, et comme le journalisme était le seul milieu encore totalement humain qu'elle connaissait, Eva avait pu inventer cette histoire. Pour cette fois, elle l'avait échappé belle. La question de Markus l'avait surprise et affolée, et elle avait même cru avoir été démasquée. Mais non. Apparemment, elle se révélait être meilleure menteuse que prévu. Elle avait réussi à montrer patte blanche, et même si personne ne buvait ou ne mangeait, on sentait tout de même l'ambiance. Les androïdes n'étaient vraiment pas si différents des humains au final. Cette pensée réconforta Eva. Ce fut néanmoins au tour de Josh de se tourner vers elle et de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien l'amener ici. En effet, Eva n'avait pas songé à cela. En tant que pigiste, même si elle avait réellement été un prototype, elle aurait appartenu à Cyberlife et non à un humain. De plus, son emploi n'aurait pas été si ingrat que cela pour une machine…alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la motiver à partir? C'est alors qu'Eva se souvient du commissariat, et du regard que les policiers humains posaient sur cet androïde, Connor. Du mépris, de la méfiance. Sans doute la peur de perdre un jour leurs emplois. Si un prototype de pigiste arrivait aux locaux du journal où elle travaillait, Eva aussi aurait connu cette peur. Peut-être aurait-elle aussi eu une attitude froide avec cet androïde. Alors elle lâcha un léger soupir.

– En tant que prototype, j'étais considérée comme l'intruse. Celle qui allait leur voler leur emploi. Mes collègues et supérieurs ne cessaient de me railler, ou d'enchaîner les actes mesquins. En revoyant les séquences de Jéricho, j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Alors je me suis arrangée pour partir.

Eva guettait les réactions des autres, espérant que son histoire convaincrait. Leurs regards compatissants et compréhensifs lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas. Elle se sentit aussitôt mal d'avoir menti. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'allait pas leur sortir _«Hey, vous savez quoi? Je suis une humaine qui a piqué le corps d'un androïde pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine au risque de réanimer les tensions entre vous et les humains! Sinon, ça gaze?»_. Sur le moment, elle se sentait tellement…sale. Surtout en recevant autant de soutien, tout ça pour un mensonge. Néanmoins, une fois que c'était fait, c'était trop tard. C'est alors qu'elle entendit sonner.

* * *

**_NDA : j'ai décidé de changer un peu la mise en page, je trouve que ça fait plus joli comme ça. Je suis nouvelle sur le dite, donc je dois encore un peu prendre le temps de m'habituer._**


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

* * *

Bien qu'ayant brisé son programme, Connor ne se considérait pas déviant, ne voulait pas être associé aux déviants. Il appréciait sa vie avec le lieutenant, mais devait bien reconnaître avoir mal vécu son départ de Cyberlife, la perte de la confiance d'Amanda, son remplacement par un nouveau prototype, le RK900, jugé plus performant. Il était censé arriver le lendemain. Une nouvelle qui ne réconfortait pas Connor. Reed allait sans doute le railler. Hank pousserait quelques jurons pour le soutenir peut-être. Il se sentait réellement frustré de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Lorsqu'il s'était installé chez Hank, Connor avait tout d'abord cru avec un certain orgueil que Cyberlife s'y opposerait. Mais rien, ils s'étaient contentés de le remplacer. Cela lui rappelait cruellement sa condition de machine que Hank tentait désespérément de lui faire oublier. Pour une fois, Connor se mettait à la place des humains qui manifestaient encore contre les androïdes, il arrivait même à se mettre à la place de Reed, comprenant soudainement mieux son animosité à son égard.

Dans l'ascenseur où il se trouvait, l'androïde testait son calibrage et ses réflexes à l'aide d'une pièce de monnaie. Cela l'aida à se reconcentrer sur son affaire. L'androïde Eva. Connor n'était autorisé à enquêter uniquement sur des affaires impliquant des androïdes. Or, par les temps qui couraient, celles-ci se faisaient rares et même au sein du commissariat, le RK800 devenait obsolète. Au point qu'en voyant cette androïde en train d'attendre, Connor avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il venait fièrement lui rendre son sac, tout en redoutant l'instant où il faudrait retourner au commissariat et retomber dans l'ennui. L'analyse des empruntes de chaussures dans l'entrée et la caméra de surveillance de l'ascenseur lui avait indiqué qu'Eva était partie avec quatre déviants, l'un étant le leader de Jéricho. Ainsi, Connor savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Alors qu'il avançait dans ces couloirs impeccables, l'androïde sonna au numéro 517. Il fut bientôt accueilli par le RK200 lui-même, qui eut un léger froncement de sourcils.

– Je viens voir l'androïde du nom d'Eva, annonça Connor avec son ton solennel de toujours.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

* * *

À l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme laissa North et Josh entrer dans une énième dispute, sous le regard suppliant de Simon, pour rejoindre Markus à l'entrée. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut Connor à l'entrée, lui tendant son sac d'un air impassible. Forcément… Il devait être habitué. Eva remarqua le visage surpris de Markus. En effet, elle aurait du mal à expliquer pourquoi elle se baladait avec un sac à main quand les androïdes n'en avaient absolument pas besoin. Enfin, si, elle pouvait justifier cela par de la coquetterie. En attendant, la jeune femme prit son sac d'un air ravi et esquissa un sourire à l'intention de Connor en le remerciant.

– Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit machinalement l'androïde.

– Je vous raccompagne.

Eva jeta un coup d'œil à Markus et lui fit comprendre qu'elle reviendrait juste après, avant de sortir rejoindre Connor dans le couloir. Ayant noué sa chemise à sa taille et se retrouvant en débardeur, la jeune femme était soudainement bien heureuse de ne pas ressentir le chaud ou le froid. Elle se demandait même ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, avec cette peau artificielle. Ce fut la voix de Connor qui la ramena à la réalité.

– Je n'arrive pas à lire ton modèle, dit-il avec une nuance de curiosité.

– Je suis un prototype, un MI200.

Eva songea soudainement qu'elle devait au moins un mois de restau chinois à Fred. Sans elle, elle n'aurait eu ni son corps d'androide, ni son modèle, ni la plupart des éléments dont elle se servait comme excuses.

– Un prototype?, répéta le RK800 avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. En y réfléchissant, Eva n'avait jamais vu d'androide comme lui avant.

– Et toi? Tu travailles encore, mais tu semble dévi-

– Je ne suis pas un déviant.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dire plus durement et les traits du visage de Connor s'étaient fermés. Eva comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. En tant que journaliste, elle avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses. Alors elle décida de ne pas insister. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme aurait pu aisément le laisser là, mais elle éprouvait une certaine curiosité envers cet androïde.

– Et toi?, demanda-t-elle, brisant ainsi le court silence qui s'était installé. Quel modèle es-tu? J'ai déjà vu des androïdes policiers, mais tu me sembles différent.

– Je suis aussi un prototype, un RK800. J'ai été spécialement conçu pour assister les enquêteurs lors d'affaires impliquant des androïdes.

Eva crût déceler une certaine fierté dans la voix de Connor. Néanmoins, cette dernière affirmation lui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils.

– Alors tu es un chasseur de déviants, si j'ai bien compris.

La diode de l'androïde passa du bleu au jaune un court instant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque. Il semblait chercher ses mots. La jeune femme songea qu'avec les nouvelles conditions de vie des déviants à Détroit, il ne devait plus servir à grand-chose. Cela devait avoir quelque chose de frustrant.

– Je ne chasse pas les déviants, finit-il par rétorquer. J'arrête les androïdes quand ils portent atteinte à des vies humaines.

– Je vois. Hum…ma remarque était déplacée, je m'en excuse.

– Ce n'est rien, vous n'êtes pas la première à me dire cela.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

* * *

Il esquissa un léger sourire à l'intention d'Eva. Beaucoup de déviants le méprisaient au même titre que les humains avec qui il travaillait. Ces excuses lui faisaient plaisir. Hank était le seul à considérer l'androïde. Voir une déviante lui adresser des formules de politessele touchait, mine de rien. C'était rare. Puis savoir qu'elle était elle aussi un prototype piquait sa curiosité. Quelque part, même en étant déviante, elle avait du connaître la même situation que lui. Encore lui s'estimait heureux d'avoir le lieutenant Anderson. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un de semblable. Être un prototype signifiait être envoyé dans un secteur encore humain, et donc essuyer les hostilités de ceux qui ne voulaient pas perdre leur emploi. Connor le savait, c'était ce qui motivait la haine de Reed à son égard. Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le rez-de-chaussée, l'androïde se tourna vers Eva.

– Si l'envie vous en prend, vous pouvez toujours passer me voir au commissariat.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, semblant apprécier la proposition. Elle hocha la tête, et Connor partagea son sourire. Il la laissa là, presque satisfait qu'elle ait accepté, et rentra au commissariat.

* * *

Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs, Connor rentra avec le lieutenant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Cyberlife, c'était avec lui qu'il vivait. Ils furent accueilli par Sumo, le chien de ce dernier. Connor aimait beaucoup caresser sa fourrure. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Hank avait considérablement baissé sa consommation d'alcool. Il semblait enfin prêt à faire le seuil de son fils Cole, et cela réjouissait l'androïde. Sa qualité de travail et son niveau de sociabilité s'en ressentaient. C'était une bonne chose. Alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le canapé après que le lieutenant se soit réchauffé un hamburger – dont Connor choisit de faire l'apport calorique afin de ne pas essuyer la mauvaise humeur de Hank, ce dernier alluma le téléviseur et se tourna vers Connor.

– Alors, cette androïde?

Le RK800 comprit tout de suite où Hank voulait en venir, oubliant sûrement qu'il était un androïde et ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre d'intérêt physique. Levant les yeux au ciel selon les nombreuses expressions faciales contenues dans son programme, il esquissa néanmoins un sourire amusé.

– Hank, les androïdes n'éprouvent pas ce genre d'intérêt.

– Tu oublies les deux qui se sont galochés en direct pendant les manifestations de déviants, fit remarquer le lieutenant, faisant alors référence au leader de Jéricho et à cette WR400 qu'il avait embrassé alors qu'ils étaient acculés, émouvant alors l'opinion publique.

– Je ne suis pas un déviant, lui objecta Connor.

Si l'androide reconnaissait avoir, depuis quelques mois, des calculs irrationnels dans son programme, s'il reconnaissait peut-être avoir un semblant d'émotions, il refusait toujours d'entendre ou de reconnaître qu'il était déviant. Il ne rejetait pas sa fonction première. Il n'agressait pas d'humains. Au contraire, il se servait de ces émotions nouvelles pour l'aider lors d'interrogatoires ou pour comprendre les déviants qu'il arrête, bien que cela se fasse rare. Il ne voulait pas se considérer comme déviant. Le regard insistant de Hank le fit ramener au sujet. La déviante qui était venue le voir pour un vol et qu'il avait été retrouver pour lui rendre son sac, et discuter avec elle. Cela n'avait pas échappé au lieutenant. Bien sûr, comme à l'Eden Club, lorsqu'il avait cru que Connor voulait se rincer l'œil, il continuait de projeter des tendances humaines sur l'androïde.

– Pour répondre à votre question, le fait qu'elle soit un prototype également a simplement piqué ma curiosité. Je suis un androïde, je n'ai aucune arrière pensée.

– Et donc tu penses te renseigner sur elle?, demanda Hank.

– Oui, mais j'aimerais également amener si possible un dialogue.

Connor comprenait Hank, au fond. Il avait perdu son fils trop tôt, et n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. L'androide savait que le lieutenant projetait sur lui une affection paternelle qu'il ne pouvait plus prodiguer. Cela lui convenait, tant que Hank n'oubliait pas la nature du RK800, et n'essayait pas d'en faire un fils de substitution. Le regard de Connor se porta sur l'écran devant eux. Le lieutenant avait mis un film datant d'une vingtaine d'années, encore un _Avengers_. Il aimait regarder encore et encore ce genre de films, même s'il finissait toujours par s'endormir avant la fin, et que Connor était souvent contraint de le porter à son lit. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. C'est alors que le répondeur de Hank se fit entendre, avec la voix de Fowler. Apparemment, il y avait eu un meurtre, dans l'une des banlieues modestes de Détroit. Jetant un regard vers le lieutenant, l'androïde savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le réveil.


	5. Chapitre 5

* * *

**_Point de vue: Fred_**

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Seuls un lampadaire et les phares des voitures illuminaient la maison. Seuls la pluie et la sirène des véhicules de police tombaient le silence. Ça, et l'officier tentant vainement de faire reculer les badauds. Fred se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Elle était venue dès qu'elle avait vu la nouvelle retransmise en direct aux informations. Tant qu'elle ne le voyait pas de ses propres yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ses talons claquaient bruyamment sur le sol alors que la jeune femme pressait le pas. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de troquer ses escarpins contre des chaussures plus confortable. Alors qu'elle passait devant le troupeau de curieux, l'officier allait la faire reculer elle aussi, quand la jeune femme sortit sa carte d'ancienne employée de Cyberlife et sa carte d'identité.

– C'est un ami!

Plus qu'un ami… L'officier sembla le deviner, puisqu'il la laissa passer avec pour consigne de ne toucher à rien et de ne pas déranger les enquêteurs. Elle avait besoin de le voir, le cadavre de celui qui d'ici peu était censé partager sa vie. Alors qu'elle entrait, un autre officier lui barra la route.

– Je veux passer!, exigea le petit bout de femme, fébrilement.

– Nos enquêteurs sont déjà là, vous ne devriez que les gêner. Venez dans la cuisine, je vais vous faire un café.

– Un thé plutôt…

Fred finit par hocher la tête et accepta de le suivre. Elle avait froid, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qui provoquait ses tremblements. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait et retirait sa veste, dévoilant les débuts de rondeur de son ventre, l'officier prit un air désolé et lui tendit une tasse de thé bien chaude, avant de lui donner le sucrier. Aucune larme ne coulait, Fred n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle était comme anesthésiée. Comme si c'était trop loin pour être réel.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

* * *

La victime se nommait Scott Grant, c'était un ancien ingénieur de Cyberlife, et avait dans la trentaine. Connor inspecteur le cadavre, dans la chambre. Il était mort dans son lit, d'une simple balle dans la tête. Celui qui avait fait cela s'y était pris de manière très froide. Ça ressemblait à une exécution. Connor fit part de son observation au lieutenant Anderson, et poursuivit son inspection de la pièce. La victime avait un modèle WR400 de partenaire intime, c'était ce dernier androïde qui avait prévenu la police. Dans son inspection, Connor remarqua un catalogue de décoration, ouvert à une page qui ne laissait pas grand doute sur les projets de la victimequi attendait visiblement un enfant. En tournant la tête vers la cuisine, où se trouvait une connaissance de la victime, il put remarquer son ventre rebondit. Sûrement la compagne, mais si la victime était en couple, Connor ne voyait alors pas ce qui avait pu la motiver à posséder un WR400. D'après ses informations, son acquisition ne remontait pas à très longtemps. C'était un genre de faveur qu'avait fait Cyberlife à ses employés avant de les congédier, chacun pouvait prendre un androïde du modèle de son choix. Connor décida alors de se diriger vers l'endroit où était assise la compagne de la victime, qu'il identifia comme étant une ancienne employée elle aussi. Elle semblait vraiment être ailleurs, probablement sous l'effet du choc. La jeune femme était une grande blonde à l'apparence élégante et aux yeux bruns bordés de cils. Connor remarqua quelques traits de ressemblance avec la série des WR400, peut-être qu'elle avait du inspirer les ingénieurs en charge de la conception de ces modèles. Il tira doucement une chaise et prit place à côté d'elle, tandis que la jeune femme serrait sa tasse de café chaude entre ses mains.

– Vous êtes…Frédérick Williams, c'est bien cela? Je suis Con-

– Connor, je sais, le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte en fixant le vide. J'ai aidé à ta programmation. Contente de voir que tu t'en sors. Scott aussi a participé…il était vraiment dingue de son travail.

L'androïde posa doucement sa main sur celle de Fred en guise de condoléances. La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement, mais le laissa faire.

– Pose tes questions, Connor, qu'on en finisse.

– Bien…étiez vous au courant que votre compagnon avait en sa possession un WR400?

* * *

**_Point de vue: Fred_**

* * *

Le RK800 commençait fort, Fred reconnaissait bien là sa nature androïde. La question eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. La jeune femme haïssait les WR400, pas parce qu'ils étaient des androïdes, mais à cause de leur fonction et du fait qu'une mauvaise blague avait voulu qu'on se serve de son visage pour leur conception. Une mauvaise blague…plutôt une chamaillerie de bureau. Dans tous les cas, elle n'aimait pas ce modèle, et la jeune femme en était persuadée, jamais Scott n'en aurait prise une sous son toit. C'est alors qu'en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, elle aperçu ce fameux modèle, qui semblait venir de la maison, et qui se faisait embarquer. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ce qui sembla en dire long pour Connor, qui n'insista pas malgré l'absence de réponse. Elle n'entendit ses questions que de loin. Elle répondait, sans être certaine que c'était bien elle qui parlait. Tout lui semblait tellement lointain. Lui connaissait-elle des ennemis? Que faisait elle entre telle et telle heure? Y avait-il quelqu'un pour le confirmer? Comment était Scott? Après cela, Fred se leva et salua vaguement Connor d'un bref mouvement de tête, avant de sortir sans protection malgré la pluie qui tombait à flots, et de rentrer chez elle, passer un appel. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à ses parents, qui ne sauraient que lui dire des phrases bateau. Fred voulait parler à Éva, celle qui avait toujours été avec elle, envers et contre tout. Car non seulement elle apprenait que son fiancé était mort, mais qu'en plus c'était un menteur. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'elle pût entendre la voix tant attendue à l'autre bout du fils.

– Fred! Ça va? J'ai vu les nouvelles aux infos, mais mon téléphone est tombé à plat quand j'ai essayé de te joindre.

– On va dire que ça pourrait être mieux, répondit laconiquement la jeune femme, après avoir lâché un long soupir. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller travailler demain et de veiller ton corps.

– Tu es sûre? Tu sais, tu as droit au repos, ma chérie…

– Sûre, la voix de Fred se fit plus ferme qu'attendu, ce qui créa un long silence auquel elle mit fin. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. Tu es une bonne journaliste, tu sais enquêter et rester discrète quand il le faut. Tu m'as dit avoir vu Connor, c'est ça? Tu pourrais l'accompagner durant l'enquête? … Oui, je le connais. S'il te plaît, trouve moi qui a fait ça…tu es un amour, je t'aime.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

* * *

Face à la détresse de son amie et à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour elle, Eva n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle reposa son téléphone pour le laisser charger et prit une large veste militaire, trop grande pour elle, dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla avant de sortir, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche tout en enregistrant l'adresse du lieutenant Anderson, qui d'après ses informations avait recueilli Connor chez lui. C'était dans ce genre d'instants qu'Eva appréciait de pouvoir se connecter à Internet à tout moment. Une fois dans le bus, elle attendit sagement d'atteindre la bonne station, arrivant dans un quartier moyen de Détroit, avant de parcourir les rues sous la pluie qui n'avait cessé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle observait les maisons autour avant de finalement arriver sur le pallier de celle du lieutenant et de sonner. Elle attendit un peu, avant d'entendre grogner puis de voir la porte s'ouvrit sur le vieil homme.

– C'est pour quoi?

– Je voudrais voir Connor, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Connor_**

* * *

À l'entente de son nom, l'androïde rejoignit Hank sur le pallier et y trouva avec surprise Eva dans une grosse veste militaire. Il fit alors signe au lieutenant de la laisser entrer et la débarrassa de sa veste, la mettant à sécher, avant de l'inviter à venir s'assoir dans la cuisine. La jeune femme s'y installa, et croisa ses mains sur la table, semblant chercher ses mots. Connor l'observa, essayant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu l'amener ici à une heure si tardive. Il pencha alors légèrement la tête de côté d'un air interrogatif, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole, ce que l'androïde ne tarda pas à faire.

– Cet homme qui a été tué, Scott…, commença-t-elle.

– Vous savez quelque chose?

– Non, mais j'aimerais vous aider si c'est possible. C'était le fiancé d'une amie, Fred Williams, Eva prit une grande inspiration et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre: Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu être ici, alors je voudrais au moins collaborer à l'enquête.

* * *

**_Point de vue: Eva_**

* * *

Devant l'air dubitatif de Connor, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. Elle avait une fois surpris un geste entre deux androïdes, et se dit qu'elle pouvait tenter de reproduire ce geste. Désactivant la peau artificielle qui couvrait sa main, elle prit celle du RK800 qui la regardait faire avec un certain étonnement, tandis que sa propre peau se désactivait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, reproduisant simplement un geste qu'elle avait vu. Mais elle n'eut pas de temps à la réflexion, puisqu'elle fut submergée d'une sensation nouvelle et surprenante. C'était comme si Connor et elle ne faisaient qu'un. Elle entrevoyait ses souvenirs, ses sensations, ses pensées, et il devait probablement en être de même pour lui. Eva sentait des picotements dans son ventre, et elle remarqua à peine lorsque Connor rompit le contact, visiblement tout aussi déboussolé. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

– C'est d'accord.


End file.
